criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Beyer
|birthplace = Waukesha, Wisconsin |family = Cory Ray Beyer |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Brad Beyer is an American actor best known for his role as Stanley Richmond in the action-drama series Jericho. Biography Beyer was born on September 20, 1973, in Waukesha, Wisconsin. Little is known about Beyer's past, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he partook in basketball, football, and track while he was in high school, and attended the University of Minnesota, where he got his first exposure to acting. Beyer got his first on-screen role in 1996, when he was cast as Jack Miniver in the hit police procedural show Law & Order. Beyer earned his first recurring role in 2001, when he was cast as Sergeant Jason Christopher in the crime drama series Third Watch. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Code Black, 42, NCIS, Bones, CSI: Cyber, Ironside, Perseption, GCB, Lie to Me, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Beyer portrayed Steve Berry, a detective assisting the BAU in finding Keri Derzmond's stalker, in the Season Three episode "The Crossing". Filmography *Thank You for Your Service (2017) - Doster *Code Black (2017) - Brad Souza *Longmire (2016) - Jerrod Jenkins *Recovery Road - 4 episodes (2016) - Paul Morrell *A Stand Up Guy (2016) - Clint *Scorpion (2015) - Lieutenant Burns *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Officer Dean Causley *Bones - 2 episodes (2015) - Pete *Extant - 8 episodes (2014) - Harmon Kryger *Perception (2014) - Mordecai 'Three Finger' Brown *Ironside (2013) - Chris Ellis *Royal Pains - 5 episodes (2013) - Don O'Shea *The Glades (2013) - Ryan Baker *42 (2013) - Kirby Higbe *NCIS - 2 episodes (2012) - Marine Captain Joe Westcott *Common Law (2012) - Detective Brady Gooden (uncredited) *GCB - 10 episodes (2012) - Zach Peacham *The Mentalist (2012) - Ranger Sam Franklin *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) - LAPD Detective Jeff Versey *CSI: NY (2010) - Jay Carver *Backyard Wedding (2010) - Keith Tyler *Lie to Me (2009) - Lieutentant Tom Clayton *Without a Trace (2008) - Kevin Weaver *Criminal Minds - "The Crossing" (2008) TV episode - Detective Steve Berry *Jericho - 26 episodes (2006-2008) - Stanley Richmond *Mr. Woodcock (2007) - Jay Elms *Murder 101: If Wishes Were Horses (2007) - Jake Brawley *Reign of the Gargoyles (2007) - Porter *E-Ring - 2 episodes (2006) - Damon *CSI: Miami (2004) - Doug Sawyer *Hack (2002) - Daren Adams *Third Watch - 8 episodes (2001-2002) - Sergeant Jason Christopher *Sorority Boys (2002) - Spence *The Perfect You (2002) - Chad *Monday Night Mayhem (2002) - Don Meredith *Twelve - Zach Taylor (voice) *Way Off Broadway (2001) - Darrin *Sex and the City (2000) - Arthur *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999) - Dennis Caufield *Game Day (1999) - Dave *Crazy in Alabama (1999) - Jack *The General's Daughter (1999) - Bransford *Trick (1999) - Rich *Enough Already (1998) - John * *69 (1998) - Unknown Character *Cop Land (1997) - Young Cop *Circus Lives (1996) - Unknown Character *Law & Order (1996) - Jack Miniver 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors